warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mutalist Quanta
The Mutalist Quanta is an Infested fused with a rapid-fire function in place of the Quanta's continuous fire feature. Like its normal version, the Mutalist Quanta possesses a unique secondary fire feature, in this case projecting infested orbs that modify the damage of shots that fly through them. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Primary fire shoots bullets in an automatic fashion. **High and good damage – effective against health and armor. **Good status chance. **Pinpoint accuracy. *** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Alternate Fire releases a large orb that travels a short distance, then stays for 9''' seconds before exploding in an '''8 meter radius. **Shots through the orb deal increased damage with increased critical chance and critical multiplier – effective against Machinery and Robotic if not combined with another element. **Orb impact has innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic, and Infested Sinew. **Orb explosion has innate damage – effective against Flesh and Ferrite Armor, and ignores Shields and Proto Shields. **'100%' status chance. *Can use the Mutalist Quanta-exclusive mod. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Primary Fire: **Low damage – less effective against Shields. **Extremely low base critical chance. **Low base critical multiplier. **Projectiles have travel time. *Alternate Fire: **Primary fire shots through the orb have innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. **Orb impact has innate damage – less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. **Explosion has innate damage – less effective against Robotic and Fossilized. **Projectiles have low flight speed and effective range. **Expends 5 ammo per shot. *Very low reload speed. Alternate Fire *Shoots a large, Infested orb that travels a short distance, stops, then explodes after 9''' seconds. Additional orbs will gravitate together similar to 's orbs. **Orbs can be stacked up to '''3 times. **Launching an orb costs 5''' ammo per orb. *Shots fired through the orb receive certain buffs and effects. Firing through more than one orb will accumulate some of these effects. **Shots fired through the orb deal additional n}} damage (with '''n being the number of orbs the shot passes through). ***Electricity granted by shooting trough Mutalist Mass will fuse with other elements on projectile based weapon but won't on hitscan weapons. ***Stacking orbs will grant more damage. A double-stacked orb grants n}} damage. A fully stacked orb grants n}} damage. **Shots fired through uncombined orbs will gain additional n}} critical chance, unaffected by critical chance mods. Combined orbs will only provide +25% '''critical chance. **Shots fired through the orb will also receive a increase to critical damage, unaffected by critical damage mods. This will not apply more than once with multiple orbs. ** 's does not not stack with the critical damage buff. The entity that the bullet first passes through is the only thing that will buff the bullet's critical damage. **Shots fired through the orb deal }} of their base damage, effectively reducing damage. *Orbs deal damage, along with modded elemental damage to enemies inside the orb's 2 meter diameter with a '''100% status proc chance. *Orbs explode after 9 seconds dealing damage in an 8 meter radius. **Despite the status chance displaying 0% for the orbs, the explosions actually do cause procs to their targets, with a 39% status chance that is affected by mods. **Explosion radius scales with orb stacks: 4m/6m/8m at 1/2/3 stacks respectively. **Explosion damage scales with orb stacks, up to 3x when fully stacked, resulting in 300 damage. *Orbs block enemy fire, such as Bombard rockets, from passing through. *Orbs bounce off solid objects and can be moved around using melee attacks, allowing the mass to be thrown into multiple enemies after coming to a stop. *Multishot will fire orbs pre-stacked, similar to Stug and Simulor projectiles. *Other than projectile weapons, the following things have special interactions with orbs. *The Operator's Void Beam and Amps will gain additional damage and critical chance. * will gain damage, which combines to become damage, and the ability to critically hit. * will gain the ability to critically hit as well as a damage bonus, but no damage. *Artemis Bow and will receive a critical chance bonus and additional damage. * receives the ability to critically hit, as well as bonus damage. *The secondary projectiles of will gain the ability to critically hit and bonus damage. **This is difficult to do as the enemy must be inside the orb for the secondary projectiles to loop around and go through the orb to hit them. *Direct impact from 's grenades will have bonus damage, the ability to critically hit, and a low chance to deal an proc. The abilities themselves are not affected. *The orbs can be shot into Mag's bubble, allowing them to circle around the center, boost the damage of incoming projectiles, and deal damage and proc status effects on its own. Multishot values above 200% (only possible with a riven) allow the orbs to split, doubling damage and status application. *Gunblades will receive a critical chance bonus and additional damage. * 's charge attack projectile receives bonus damage and critical chance. * 's waves are not affected by orbs. **Exalted Blade's waves will push the orbs around and will not receive any bonuses. *Glaives and shield can not pass through the bubble. **Glaives with equipped can pass through the bubble but don't receive any benefits. Notes *Requires a fairly large amount of resources, including 5''' Mutagen Masses, '''15,000 Nano Spores, 1,200 Circuits, 1 Forma and (including both the blueprint and the cost of construction). *With both barrels rotating while firing, the weapon can block the player's vision when engaging targets. *Fully stacked orbs are not attracted to other orbs. *Temporary buffs such as Vigorous Swap, Arcane Rage and must be active at the time of the orb's explosion to apply, not when the orb is launched. Tips * seems to have very little effect on the 's accuracy, making it a viable option for increasing the weapon's damage output. *Placing orbs in corridors or near chokepoints helps maximize the effectiveness of their boost. *The innate polarity matches . *Enemies become confused and attack one another when they touch the orb, making it useful for crowd control. *Orbs will immediately explode when impacting Blunts, Bulwarks, s, s, and Ramparts, allowing players to instantly deal high amounts of damage. *While modding for additional critical chance is not recommended as the boost from the orbs does not take mods into account, modding for critical damage is recommended as the orbs allow weapons to critically hit more often. *Orbs can increase the critical chance of weapons to the point where they can deal orange and red crits, but the effectiveness is offset by the reduction to base damage. *Combining orbs together will 'not ' refresh their duration. Avoid combining orbs if one has been out for a while to conserve ammo. *Due to the erratic physics of the orbs and the threat of them being thrown around by allied and enemy melee attacks, it can be difficult to line up an orb 'stack' to effectively shoot through. Consider getting to higher ground and/or letting an ally distract enemies for you to avoid the threat of your orbs being moved away by melee units. Bugs *Infested orbs will add a critical chance bonus to discs and bonus damage to direct disc impacts, but will also lower the AoE damage of the disc, resulting in lower and lower damage despite eventually being able to get red crits. *The added electricity damage seems to combine with other single elements and elements comprised of damage on projectile secondaries and the weapon itself, but not on continuous or hitscan secondaries. *Infested orbs tend to visually glitch when coming together in large quantites. *In Captura, when slow motion is enabled or the player is in the War Within Choice scene, the Mutalist Quanta's arms will not rotate properly when firing; they will jerk to the side slightly between shots but move back to their neutral position by the time another shot is fired. *Since an unknown update, the warped orange 'cube' that once appeared around the infested bubbles no longer renders. * 's ability will 'not '''create additional orbs from the alt-fire. Trivia *The word ''Mutalist may refer to Mutualism, which is a sector in biology which refers to how two different species interact with each other where each individual benefits. Alternatively, it may simply be derived from mutate. **"Muta" is a form of the Latin verb mūtāre, which means "to alter/to change". *The word Quanta is plural for Quantum, used in Physics as a measure of the smallest minimum constituent of any object, ex. a Photon is the smallest quantity of light. *The weapon has a non-static model; the weapon's arms will rotate when firing and the Infested growth moves at all times as well. **The weapon's arms will continuously rotate faster the longer the user holds down the trigger. This doesn't affect the rate of fire, however. **While reloading, the Infested growth on top of the weapon will eject the spent energy cell and throw it away while the player inserts a new one. *This was the first weapon to repurpose the Zoom key into a separate Alternate Fire key that results in a completely different attack and also the first weapon to possess a separate secondary fire mode that is not engaged via charging. *This weapon is the third hybrid weapon in the game, incorporating both Corpus and Infested characteristics, after the Orokin/Grineer and the Infested/Grineer . *The weapon's projectiles appear to fire from the infested growth. Since the weapon rotates, the projectiles converge in a spiraling pattern toward the player's crosshair. *Oddly enough, the Infestation of the weapon resulted in the arms rotating when firing, normal shots turning into individual energy bursts that deal physical damage instead of electricity and the Quanta cubes being replaced by Infested orbs. *The Mutalist Quanta's projectile model is identical to the 's and 's, being a chitinous brown-violet pod with a number of large, yellow, barnacle-like 'tubes' coming from it. This can easily be seen in Captura by pausing the time and zooming in on one of the projectiles. *Interestingly, the energy color for both the primary and secondary firing modes is orange and is unaffected by the chosen energy color. Media MutalistQuantaCodex.png|Mutalist Quanta in Codex. MutalistQuantaMag.png|Four separate instances of an Infested Orb created via . HL3confirmed.jpg|Mutalist Quanta orbs. Tenno Reinforcements - Mutalist Quanta A Gay Guy Reviews Mutalist Quanta, The Gaymaker A Look at Warframe Mutalist Quanta Warframe Mutalist Quanta WARFRAME - Mutalist Quanta (ft. Seeking Ash) WARFRAME - Mutalist Quanta (ft. Banshee) Warframe Mutalist Quanta Pro Builds Update 13.8.0-0 Mutalist Quanta Buff Data (Bubble Damage Stacks) Warframe Mutalist Quanta - Bursting Mass - Augment Patch History *Changed the Mutalist Quanta Alt Fire damage type from Electricity to Toxin and slightly increased the Explosion Range from 6m to 8m. *Removed unintended 25 Impact damage AOE when Mutalist Quanta orb expires (it still does 100 Electrical damage). The Impact damage never scaled with Mods and would only have hit if the target was inside the orb. *Reduced the Rift Stasis weight of the Mutalist Quanta stackable projectile. *Fixed Mutalist Quanta projectiles not scaling when stacked. *Mutalist Quanta orbs can now stack. *Increased Mutalist Quanta riven disposition. *Fixed the Mutalist Quanta store icon being too small. *PBR update. *Fixed the muzzle flash of the Mutalist Quanta blocking field of vision too much. *Fixed an issue where the Mutalist Quanta could be completely reloaded at the start of the animation, the animation must now complete before all ammo is reloaded. *Reduced the damage multipliers across multiple weapons in an effort to provide a more balanced playing field across all weapons. Details of these weapons involved: **Damage multipliers for the Amprex, Brakk, Drakgoon, Karak, Hind, Marelok, Mutalist Quanta, Tysis, AkLato, Burston Prime, Lato, Braton, Tetra, Tigris all normalized (no more arbitrary multipliers). *Performance Improvements for Mirage + Hall of Mirrors and Angstrum, Ogris, Penta, and Mutalist Quanta, and Stug. *Fixed issue with Mutalist Quanta dealing friendly fire damage. *Fixed Clients being unable to deal damage when shooting through Mutalist Quanta orb. *Fixed an issue with the alt fire on the Mutalist Quanta being duplicated by Nyx's Absorb ability. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the original Corpus weapon. * , the fully Infested version of this weapon. de:Mutalist Quanta es:Quanta mutalítica fr:Quanta Mutaliste pt:Mutalist Quanta ru:Муталист Кванта Category:Infested Category:Corpus Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 13 Category:Weapons Category:Research Category:Radiation Damage Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Electricity Damage Category:Mutalist Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Infested Weapons Category:Electricity Damage Weapons